


The last waltz

by Prawnperson



Category: Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists! (2012)
Genre: M/M, Mix of book and film, Pining, Pre Relationship, Singles Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: I had the last waltz with you,Two lonely people together.
Relationships: The pirate captain/the pirate with a scarf
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	The last waltz

The night sky is speckled with brilliant white stars, the kind so bright they reflect off the surface of the water by the docks and cast little rippling lights against the stone walls there. 

The beautiful atmosphere goes unnoticed by the numerous pirates all stowed away within the Barnacle’s Face pub. The air is thick with pale smoke, yet the buzzing excitement of the early evening has died down to a subdued whisper, with only the occasional voice heard distinctly. 

“It seems that everyone’s found themselves a partner, number two.”

The pirate captain states as he gestured around the dingy space.

“It would appear so, sir.”

Sure enough, the entire pub is occupied by couples of pirates. Among them are various recognisable faces. The albino pirate is occupied with letting Liz’s first mate admire his eyes, Liz herself is sitting in a round booth with Hastings, seemingly satisfied to maintain their position of possibly more than friends. The surprisingly curvaceous pirate is chatting eagerly to one of the barmaids, the pirate in green is downing what must be his tenth shot with one of Bellamy’s crew, and Bellamy has two girls at his hip, one of whom looks extremely dissatisfied with the amount of attention she’s receiving in comparison to her blonde counterpart.

“How come you didn’t get yourself a girl?”

The pirate with a scarf cringes a little and takes another sip of grog. He looks uncomfortable, and the captain wonders if he’s touched a nerve.

“I’m fairly happy by myself. I could ask the same of you, sir.” The scarf wearing pirate finally replies. The captain bristles a little at this, partially in annoyance and partially in embarrassment.

“I could have had any number of girls clinging to my arm by now, number two. It just so happened that none of them were my type.”

“Not your type?”

“No. Nothing up top, much more Bellamy’s type.”

It’s only then that the two pirates notice the dimming of the candles and lanterns around the room. In the corner, the band strikes up a melody that would have reminded them of the last waltz, only they were about 135 years too early for that.

“That’s a waltz.”

The scarf wearing pirate informs, unprompted. He’s staring at the dance floor with misty eyes, cheek resting in his palm as he watches the various partners dance with varying levels of elegance and sobriety. 

The pirate captain looks over at his first mate and nearly reels back a little in alarm. Perhaps it’s the amount of alcohol he’s consumed only just hitting him, or perhaps it’s the soft pink light the lanterns cast over the room with shades made of sand dollars hung over them, but the captain notices, for the first time, that the pirate with a scarf looks rather pleasant from the right angles. From most angles, actually.

“Is there something the matter, captain?”

The first mate finally asks. The pirate captain immediately stops testing his every angle theory and sits up from below the table. 

“Sorry, just...dropped a pen.”

The awkward little chuckle doesn’t diffuse the tension in the way he hoped it would.

The song continues, low and sweet and almost sad. The captain watches the pirate with a scarf sway gently in time with the music, occasionally staring down into his mug and sighing soundlessly. Usually, the first mate is less than obvious when it comes to showing his emotion, so, comparatively, this seems almost melodramatic. Although he would never admit it to anyone else, the captain is aware he can be quite oblivious when it comes to emotions, and finds himself privately relieved that he can actually understand what’s happening to some extent.

“There’s someone who’s had their eye on you all night, captain.”

“Pardon?”

The pirate with a scarf keeps his eyes locked on the dancing couples.

“Someone very nearby. They’ve been working up the courage to ask you to dance all night.”

Immediately forgetting his number two’s previous upset, the captain slams his hand down on the table-although rather gently as to not disturb the peaceful lovers close by-with a grin.

“Why on Earth didn’t you tell me sooner, number two?! Where is she?”

The pirate with a scarf sighs and pushes his tankard away.

“Sorry, sir, but I don’t think that anything will come of it...”

Before the captain has the chance to question, the song ends, and the lanterns are turned back up again. The pirate near the front of the pub begins to give announcements, but is mainly ignored by the crowd of pirates, occupied with their partners or generally disinterested in the housekeeping of the whole event.

———

“That was a nice night.”

The pirate captain yawns as he walks. Most of the crew is passed on deck already, and he can guess at why some are absent. Lucky for them, he supposes.

“It seemed fairly successful for most of the others...”

The pirate with a scarf clasps his hands behind his back a little awkwardly, staring down at his shoes as he makes his way towards his small cabin below decks.

“Goodnight, number two.”

“‘Night, Captain.”

———

The pirate captain does not immediately fall asleep as he usually would. Despite the boat’s pleasant creaking and Polly’s comfortable weight on his stomach, he can’t seem to get certain thoughts out of his mind, and it’s...worrying. Different. Alarming. 

He can’t help but privately hope that some grand, ridiculous adventure will rear its head come the morning and distract him from the whole thing.

The whole thought process of how the pirate with a scarf, his trusted first mate, his right hand man, looks admirably handsome.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the song “The last waltz” and the poster for pirate singles night in the film.


End file.
